Lab partners
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Something terrible happens in Sandy's lab, but it may turn out to be the best accident that'd ever happen... SPANDY.. R&R read at your own risk.. rated M for a reason babes..


**Get mad at me all ya want, this is another SPANDY fanfic that contains SMUT.. Turn back now if you don't have the guts. I had to write this on my OLD computer. No spell check, no, nothing, because my computer decided it wanted to take a shit on me, and well, here this is.**

 **It kinda jumps into the smutty-ness, so yeah, and the thing with their breathing thing is, in EVERY SPANDY fic, Sandy will either have a black collar on that allows her to breathe, and Spongebob, takes a Liquid Pill before entering the dome.**

"Pass me that orange test tube, Spongebob." sandy ordered as she held her hand up to him, her lab partner for the day. sandy didn't know why she had even let him help her in the first place, maybe it was because, he threw a fit because of her choosing to call Plankton her lab partner. Spongebob wasn't what you would call, lab partner material, he was just a friend who wanted to help in anyway that he could, and so I guess, passing the needed tools would be the best, now, he didn't make this assignment boring, in the least bit, as long as his chubby pink friend wasn't around, he was great.

Spongebob was always full of fun and jokes, and maybe that was one of the reasons she liked him. Spongebob stood at her side, wearing a white lab coat and orange goggles that matched Sandy's. Spongebob laughed when he first put it on, "We're like twins!" and she couldn't help but to laugh along. He was staring at the stuff she stirred in that measuring cup, he didn't understand science in the least bit, not that he really wanted to, he just liked the way it changed colors, how it bubbled, melted, or even exploded, the thought of mixing random things together from opposite elements to see if it were a great match, just like him and Sandy, but love wasn't an experiment that can be mixed together in a lab, her friendship wasn't enough, but it was the next best thing.

Spongebob loved watching her explain things, he never really listened, he just got lost in her face, the way her expression lit up, like the way he'd get if he talked about work, or her. Sandy looked to him as she mixed the things together, "what?" she asked, Spongebob just shook his head, "Nothing, i'm just, watching, I love the pretty colors." he said, Sandy smiled, "If y'all like pretty colors, then pick up the red cabbage powder, the purple stuff right next to ya." she said, Spongebob grabbed it, handing it to her, she backed up, "Here, dump a spoon of that stuff in here." she gestured to the bottle she'd been working on.

"Are you sure? You never let me do this, i dont-" Sandy rolled her eyes, "Come on, it's not like i'm gonna give ya somethin ta blow the place up, go ahead." she said, Spongebob hesitated before turning to the bottle, he quickly dumped the stuff in the liquid, he gasped as it changed color, "See, it's not that bad." she said as she touched his shoulder, getting him to react and jump for a hug, bumping into a table full of chemicals, "I'm a scientist!" he shouted over his lungs.

"Hey! careful, we can't be rough housin in the lab, we could-" she paused as she heard the table behind her crash, and some of her bottled chemicals broke, mixing with one another, Sandy gasped as it began to fog up, "Spongebob! Cover ya face, don't breathe in the fumes!" she ordered.

* * *

It took a few minutes for the smoke to die down, after Sandy had turned on the fan. Sandy awed as she looked at where her experiments once were, melted through her wooden floors, she looked to Spongebob, "Y'all can uncover ya-" she paused as she seen that his clothes, everything that he had on, had disintegrated off of him, and now he stood, naked in all his manly glory. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him, she slowly approached him, she looked down at his chest, how long has he had those? a, and, what was that!

Spongebob looked at her, "i'm so- huh?" he was lost when he noticed that she was in nothing but her birthday suit, what happened to her clothes? Had the foggy looking stuff, melted her clothes off? Not that he was complaining, she was a woman, now he didn't have to wonder what was under her bra, she had a nice womanly body, she was fit and curvy, and, and she was coming towards him, he looked away, knowing that what he was doing was wrong, but that didn't mean he didn't like it. Spongebob slowly moved his hand to cover his groin, expecting to be clothed, he looked down, seeing his erection standing proud.

His face turned red, she could see him, l, like this, he was so, bad, and, she was staring at him, "S, Sandy, we're um, n, naked." he said as he glanced at her chest before looking away. Sandy was drawn out of her daze, looking down at herself, her face turned red, she yelped as she covered her chest, she glanced down at his hard on, "I, I'm sorry, this usually, doesn't happen unless i'm really cold," he explained, Sandy nodded, "Want me ta turn the heat up?" she asked, Spongebob looked at her, "Y, yes please." he answered, he looked away as she began to walk away. Sandy looked down at the hand that had wrapped around her arm.

Sandy turned to him, he wasn't looking at her, "it's not because i'm cold." was all he said before he turned to her, Sandy looked back down at him, he'd uncovered himself. Spongebob blushed, "Wh, what would it take for us to-" he paused, ashamed to even ask her this, he was naked and it was pretty clear that he wanted something other than a blanket, now, if she showed him to her blankets, than he could live with that.

"Spongebob?" she questioned, he rubbed his head, "I don't exactly know how to ask you, of all people, to do this, but.. c, can we, t, touch each other?" he asked, Sandy cocked her eyebrow, stepping closer to him, "Whaddya mean, ya mean ta have, sex?" she asked, Spongebob looked away, "I, I know how it sounds, but believe me I wouldn't ask but-"

Sandy shook her head, taking his hands in hers, "No, no, I understand, I kinda- wanna ya know, try it.. I mean, yer a man, clearly." she gestured to his member, "And, I, Am a woman." she said as she got even closer, Spongebob looked at her breasts, which were so close to touching him, all he wanted to do was reach out and touch them. Spongebob bit his lip, reaching his hand out to one, but stopped, she'd kill him, she was his friend, and he was just horny.

Sandy stopped his hand from retreating, she lead his hand back to her chest, he let out a breath that he'd held in. They were so soft, and warm, he moaned as she slid her hand down to his own, rubbing him, he closed his eyes as he panted before he reopened them, looking up at her before he landed a harsh, but soft wet kiss on her lips. His tongue invaded her mouth as his hand invaded her southern border, his fingers rubbed between her lips, finding her wet.

Sandy moaned, as he pulled her into him by inserting his fingers, this was getting good. Sandy yelped as he picked her up over his lap, bringing her to one of her other lab tables, he pushed all her tools off before slamming her down on the table. Sandy sat up as he left her lips, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her stomach before reaching his destination, he wrapped her legs around his shoulders before pulling her closer, without hesitating, he latched onto her.

She raked her nails on the metal table as he ate her up, like he'd been starving, she arched her back to the ceiling like she was possessed, she dug her nails into the back of his head, pulling at his spongy hair, "Ha! Spongebob" she cried, as she came in his mouth. When he came back up, licking his lips and sucking his fingers. Sandy panted, looking up at him, he was now hovering over her face, smiling, "You're not done, yet, are you?" he asked, sucking one of his fingers again, "We haven't even started, yet." he shook his head before he leaned down and kissed her.

Her eyes widen at him, she wanted to see what else he could do besides give oral, he was good so far, no doubt about that. As they were pecking each other's lips, Spongebob had taken himself between her legs once more, gliding himself between her lips, he was teasing, what a cruel game he was playing, she wanted more, she needed to feel him inside, if he was good with his tongue, imagine how good he could be with his little friend down there.

"Sp, spongebob." she panted, grinding her hips into his, she bit her lip, "I, I want it." she moaned, Spongebob looked down at her, he than sat up to rub himself, she watched as he'd tug just a bit, his breathing was shallow, once he reached maximum hardness, he dropped down between her legs, he looked at her for approval, she nodded, "If I hurt you, please, let me know, and i'll stop, if you want me to stop, tell me, i'll stop." he said, Sandy smiled, "Don't go easy on me, just because i'm ya friend." she said, Spongebob dropped his expression, they were still friends? He smiled, deciding to wait until after.

Sandy arched her back, gasping as he penetrated, sure, she'd done this before, back in Texas, but it's been a while, and he was a different species that she was, his skin material was soft, but hard, smooth yet rigid, like the owner, where he lacked in height, he made up with size, he wasn't huge like in every other fic, he was average, not too big, and not too small. He went fast, and he went hard, rocking the table, waiting for them to both explode, or until she told him to stop.

Her nails scratched up his back, drawing just a little blood, the stinging pain only excited him more, he bit down on her neck. His eyes flashed with lust before he pulled out. Just as she was about to complain to the manager, he flipped her over on her knees, on his knees, he ate her from he back, fingering her as he licked away. Sandy moaned in pleasure, biting her lip, her mouth was starting to drool. Spongebob then gripped onto her hips, she froze as she knew what was about to happen.

Sandy let out a yelp as he stuck it back in, he held on tight as he started to thrust into her, the sound of their skin hitting echoed throughout the room, his balls slapping against her as he fucked her world. He held her down by the back of her neck, not letting her up, she couldn't move her head in any direction.

"S, Sandy." was his warning, he pulled out, releasing her, he turned her around, shoving his cock into her mouth as he came, he panted, as she sucked the last bit of his orgasm out while she fingered herself until she released. Spongebob stood on his knees before he collapsed down on her, completely worn out, he laid on her chest as she ran her hand through his head.

"That? That was amazing." she panted, Spongebob chuckled, "You were amazing." he said, Sandy looked at him as he looked up at her, he leaned up and kissed her lips, "I love you." he said, sandy looked up at him, "Really?" Spongebob looked away, smiling, he looked back, "I don't think I would've done this with someone who's just a friend, Sandy, I want to be, more than friends, if you want to be more than friends." he said, sandy smiled, "Ya got a way with words, Squarepants." she smiled, "Is that a yes?" he asked, Sandy smiled, leaning up to kiss him, "It's what y'all wanna be." she said as she slipped her hand down south.

Spongebob bit his lip, pressing himself into her, "Wanna, take this to the bed?" he asked, Sandy smiled, agreeing, they got up, Sandy grabbed his hand and lead him out of the lab.

 **THE END...**


End file.
